All Because of a Beer Bottle
by Lilly Tagloft
Summary: Peter Wicker ended up going to Gracie Bowen's house. Who just happens to be his bestfriend, secret crush, and only girl on the boys varsity soccer team. So what was he thinking when he showed up with a bleeding foot and conflicted feelings? PxG /Gracie/


**All Because of a Beer Bottle**

One-shot

- -

I walked down the dark streets with a soccer ball wedged against my hip. It's useless to try to see anything at this time of night; I can barely see anything two feet in front of me, no thanks to the flickering street lamp twenty yards out. Our town's too poor to buy anything besides the bare minimums. My great-grandparents lived in the same house I do now. Mainly because the factories don't give their employees the right sort of financial support to go anywhere so their kin ends up being enslaved beside them in the same sweat shop.

Well not me.

I am going to get out of this hell hole and stick it to the man while doing it. Johnny did it and so can I. Johnny was my best friend and an inspiration. He died after our Kingston game a little over a year ago. It was devastating; almost everyone took it as a blow. Almost everyone.

Kyle Rhodes used it as an opportunity to win a bet with Johnny's sister, Gracie. She's a feisty one and everyone knew it. Her exterior just told you to watch out. So Kyle used her new-found insecurities as a chance to get into her pants. Fortunately she didn't let him, although he made twenty bucks or so in the process.

God, I cannot stand that asshole! Especially after what he's done to Gracie. At try-outs he punched her in the face; just popped her right in the nose, and she got demoted to JV because of it. I was really looking forward to playing on the same team with her. Well, technically we did. After she scored the winning goal against Kingston, first game of the season, Coach didn't fall into sexism; he knew Gracie had talent.

A door banged shut behind me, some yelling; I just ignored it. Probably Jo and Missy Baker going at it again. If they weren't careful someone is going to file another complaint and their adopted child will be taken away. They only adopted Ling Su from western China because they felt they needed to follow in the big stars footsteps to achieve couple-ization. Well you see how well that worked out with Guy and Madonna (cue eye roll).

More yelling; fainter this time as I head further down the dirt road. I can barely feel the texture of the gravel under my worn-out Sketchers as they crunch over the uneven gravel. Ow! Broken piece of glass just wedged its way up into the sole of my shoe. I wobble over to a parked car and sit on the hood to inspect the damage.

It's a dark-colored shard, probably from a beer bottle and is just poking through my rubber sole and brushing my white ped socks. I yank it out and I let out a cry cut short by biting my tongue from the stinging pain shooting through the veins of my foot. A warm liquid seems to slowly leak from my foot. Damn.

I hop off the car and land on my feet, causing more pain to ensue. I suck in a breath before hobbling off in the same direction I was originally heading. It was stupid of me to be walking at this time of night anyways. Soccer is starting starting up and- That's it!

I'll go to Gracie's house. Mr. Bowen will take care of me; he knows how to handle injuries relating to sports. Granted, this isn't a sports injury, but I'm an athlete so maybe it'll count.

I hobbled//walked with more precision despite the constant pain spreading from my foot to my now sore ankle. The liquid's gone sticky against my sock and is not keeping the puncture cool even though it's already fifty-eight degrees at the time.

Only a few more minutes before I'll be there. I just need to round a few more corners and I'll arrive at the old, run-down house I know and love. You can usually find me in the back with Gracie and Mr. Bowen practicing drills and tactical stuff to fake each other out. Gracie is a great competitor and won't let me, or anyone else for that matter, push her around. Sometimes I even think she's better than me, despite her being a girl and all.

I waddled up the gravel driveway and knocked on the door timidly. No answer. I knocked again, but louder. Subtle movement, but not enough to get worked up about. I banged my fist on the door and nearly missed Mr. Bowen as he swung open the front door.

"Peter," he breathed groggily, "what the hell do you want?"

"Puncture wound," I said pointing to my shoe.

"And how in God's name did you manage to do that?" he asked while dragging me over to the kitchen area. "Sit."

I did as I was told and sat down in a small, wooden chair next to the table.

"Not there. Over on the couch so we can prop it up and get a good look at it," Mr. Bowen said ringing out a towel. I nodded and moved over to the floral printed sofa a little ways away. I relaxed a bit when Mr. Bowen came over with his cold, dishtowel in hand. He then took my injured foot in his hand before carefully undoing the laces and slipping the shoe off. I cringed at the pain and Mr. Bowen exclaimed over the blood-soaked sock.

"Stepped on a beer bottle shard. It was dark out; didn't see it," I explained nodding to my foot. He took a look over it before applying the towel. I flinched from the sudden change in temperature and pressure.

"What was going through your head when you decided to go outside?" Mr. Bowen asked applying more pressure to my foot.

"Your daughter," I thought, but merely shrugged. No real need for him to know Gracie's been on my mind. I mean, ever since we both took that tumble a few days ago and I was pretty much on top of her Mr. Bowen has been suspicious of our 'relationship', if you can call it that. We're on Planet Friend, and I wouldn't mind taking a detour to somewhere like Snogging City or Make-out Motown; if you catch my drift.

Just because we're friends at the moment doesn't mean I can't dream about her blonde, scrunchy hair and big, blue doe-eyes. Not to mention, steal a glance or two at her butt during our runs. Hey, I'm a guy. Besides, I find flexing, girl butts more entertaining to watch then bunches of foliage and rotting logs that seem to fly by.

"What are you doing up son?" Mr. Bowen asked the person coming down the stairs.

"Heard banging. Wanted to know what was going on," Gracie said as she descended down the staircase. She looked stunning in a light pink, airy night gown that ended a little ways down the thigh and made her toned legs appear to go on and on. They were nicely toned and tan from all the training and running we do outside, letting the skin obsorb enough Vitamin D to leave a reasonably good looking natural tan.

Apparently I was ogling because next thing I know Mr. Bowen's meaty hand is smacking the backside of my head. I let out a whiny "Ow" and rubbed the spot where I received contact. Gracie gave me a crooked smile before walking over to her father. She put a hand on his shoulder and dipped down, causing a curtain of blonde hair to cover half of Mr. Bowen's face. God, I wish I was close enough to her face to be hidden away by that hair. Betcha it smells like strawberries or some other sexy kind of fruit.

She pulled back and Mr. Bowen nodded before eying me wearily. He got up and Gracie took over his spot and applied pressure to my wound.

"What happened?" she asked, studying my blood-crusted foot.

"Glass shard pierced the skin while I was fighting off these bears. HUGE creatures with paws as big as your face and razor-sharp teeth snapping at this and that. I was holding my own before I stepped on this piece of glass. Shame really because they ran off as soon as they heard my battle cry," I improvised, hoping to get her to smile. It tugged at the corners of her mouth, but it was a smile none the less. Score!

"Quite a story. Wonder how the guys will take it," Gracie said with a definite grin.

"I don't know. Hopefully I'll be better by the time I have to face them again," I said with a nervous laugh. No way in hell would any of the guys on the team really care about me. They just care about themselves and maybe their cars, but that's about it.

"You know, I have a date tomorrow afternoon," Gracie said studying my toes.

My eyes hardened. "With who?"

"Kyle. To celebrate a victory," Gracie said softly, still not fully looking at me.

"For who? You or him?" I asked icily.

"Peter," Gracie said pleadingly, actually looking me in the eyes.

"Sorry. It's just that," I let out a strangled sigh, "I don't know what you see in him."

"Neither do I," she said gently, caressing my foot, or at least it felt that way. She cupped it gently so that it felt careful and caring; just like a caress. I wish she would do the same to my face.

"Then why are you going out with him?" I asked, looking at her once again.

"I-I'm not sure myself," she said with a laugh.

"Well there's gotta be something," I said with a laugh, "some kind of motivation to go out with him."

"He has good hair?" It came out as more a question than a statement. I just shook my head and said, "I have good hair and I don't see you asking me out."

"That's because you're my friend Peter. Kyle... Well Kyle he's-"

"An ass?" I filled in.

Gracie's mouth dropped and she gave me the most undignified look she could muster before spewing, "He is most certainly not."

"Would you be saying that last year, after he used you?" I challenged.

Gracie's eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare bring that up," she snarled.

"Why the hell not? It's a good a moment as any," I said getting suddenly annoyed.

"Peter, I swear to God if you even..." Gracie started.

"If I what? What could you possibly do to me, Gracie?" I asked partially irritated.

"More than you think, Peter Wicker," Gracie said with a certain look in her eye that I certainly didn't trust. She put down the dishtowel and crawled close enough so her luscious lips were pressed against my ear. "I can toy with your emotions Peter. Don't underestimate me."

I gulped nervously and glanced at her; she was so close. I could smell the faint crest toothpaste on her breath and feel the strands of golden hair brushing my cheek and nose. Her blue eyes twinkled in the dim light and it was almost too much to bear.

Almost.

She then backed up a bit and looked down upon my frightened face and I knew. I knew she knew about me wanting her and how I want to get off Planet Friend and view Make-out Motown and Kissing Countryside and whatnot, and I was scared... shitless.

She gave me a quick knowledgeable glance before it suddenly turned flirty; a sexy smirk sprawled against her face. She leaned closer until our lips were mere inches apart and I could faintly feel the fabric of her nightie across my chest.

"Wait," I breathed shakily, "I don't want to do this."

"But Peter," she said with a grin, "weren't you just trying to convince me moments ago to ditch Kyle for you?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"But just let it be," Gracie said closing the little space between our mouths, and it was amazing! The girl knew how to kiss – that's for sure.

We started slow, tasting each other's lips, seeing how it felt. Then as we became more comfortable wtih each other the kiss kind of turned a corner. It suddenly became less loving and more clingy and desperate to get that tenderness back. It was hard lips against hard lips and whatever spark was once there is dying. So, to save what little was left, I pushed her back.

"What?" she asked a bit annoyed.

"You're not into this," I said saddened by the words.

"Well," she said running her fingers through her hair, "have you ever kissed your injured, best friend at four in the morning on a school night?"

"I have now," I laughed. She gave me a small smile back, but didn't say much in return. I reached for her hand and squeezed it. "We'll figure this whole mess out in the morning. Why don't you get your rest and we can deal with each other when we're more awake."

"Thanks Peter," Gracie said squeezing my hand back.

"No problem," I said before she got up and walked to the stairs. She took two steps before looking back while biting her lower lip before I nodded and she headed back up the steps.

I wish she realized how hot she was just then. It's the picture I'll have burning in my head with the caption "Just been kissed" underneath or something like that.

**-x-**

The next morning I woke up covered in multiple blanket on the same couch. There was some clatter coming from the kitchen. I looked up and it was Gracie. She looked cut in her high ponytail, retro jeans, and fitting T-shirt. I moved off the couch to the kitchen area where a bowl of Frosted Flakes awaited me. I chuckled and sat down in the same chair as yesterday.

"Something funny?" Gracie asked giving me a quizzical look.

"Nothing. It's just that I haven't had cereal in a long time," I said taking a satisfactory bite of Frosted Flakes. Truth be told, I like Lucky Charms better; it's magically delicious.

"Well now you can resurface some childhood memories," Gracie said with a smile.

"Like spilled milk? I'd rather not," I laughed shoveling another spoonful into my mouth. Gracie merely shrugged and said, "Your loss."

After I finished chomping I asked, "What time does the bus come around?"

In response she laughed. She actually laughed. Gracie just threw her head back and cackled like a maniac. By the time she was done she was visibly wiping away a tear from laughing so much. Then she looked me dead in the eye and asked, "Oh, you're serious?"

"As opposed to what?" I asked getting out of my seat to put away my dish in the sink.

"I don't know," she said with a shrug, "I thought you knew I ran to school."

"But it's like five miles away from here!" I exclaimed. I can barely run four before passing out, no wonder she's one of the lead runner. She runs five miles to school everyday _with_ a backpack. Holy shit, I'm gonna need to step up my game.

"Don't be so shocked. It's all pretty much down hill," Gracie said grabbing her small backpack.

"Are you just going to leave? I haven't even brushed my teeth or hair for that matter," I said running my fingers through the pile of hair that laid unkept upon my head.

"Well, I would ask you to join me but you're going to get pretty sweaty and you don't have an extra pair of clothes so you might as well just wait for the bus," Gracie said walking towards the door.

"Whoa, wait!" I called after her. "Why don't you wait with me? We can you know... talk."

"About what?" she asked eying me.

"Anything you want," I offered for extra measure.

"Alright. Brush your teeth then come outside – we're riding the bus today," Gracie told me with a smile. I smiled back before rushing off to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

**-x-**

"You clean up nice," Gracie said when I finally came outside ten minutes or so later.

"Thanks," I replied feeling cleaner. I changed into some of Mr. Bowen's too small clothes and sprayed on some cologne. Yep, I'm fresh as spring.

"So this subject that you want to talk about?" Gracie asked looking straight at the road. "Could it possibly be about that kiss last night?"

"It's a possibility." I glanced at her sideways. She kind of tensed up and because I felt a little confused I asked her, "Gracie do you like me? And before you answer, I mean _like-_like not just like as in you like your favorite uncle either. Like genuinely liking someone.

"Well," Gracie said with a nervous laugh, "kind of put me on the spot didn't you?"

"If you don't want to answer than I sup-"

"Peter," Gracie said turning to me suddenly and cupping my cheek, "of course I like you."

"But what about Kyle?" I asked looking down at her.

"I thought about what you said and you were right-"

I raised my eyebrows. I was right? "But I was being a jerk."

"-and Kyle was or rather is using me in one way or another, but you... You, Peter, are... You're just..."

"Just what?" I asked biting my lip. I didn't know whether to be excited or nervous, so I was both. This internal buzz was spreading and I couldn't stop it. This is one of those no turning back points in life and I"m loving it so far.

"Just make me wanna rip out all my hair," she said a little fiercer than needed.

"I'm confused. Is this a step forward or a step backward?" Apparently I'm just not getting it. For a second she had me going there. I really thought... oh wait. Why is her face getting closer? Oh my gawd....

"I want to rip out all my hair because you make me feel a certain way no one else has and it confuses and frustrates me. But most of all it scares me to death because of how much I want you and how much I've come to need you," Gracie said breathlessly, only separated from me by minute millimeters. "And... I want to have something with you, but I'm not sure how to approach it. And-"

"Gracie," I said gently, interrupting her, "I love you too." Then before she could back away I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulled her close, and kissed her.

This time instead of turning cold, it felt like she kind of melted and had to wrap her arms around my neck to steady herself. My lips smiled against her mouth as the faint taste of Fruity Pebbles entered my mouth. I was enjoying this and for good reason – I got the girl, and there is no greater reward than kissing. I'm telling you.

Then when we were done with that we both went back for more and this time tongued! Yeah, that's right MY tongue was in Gracie Bowen's mouth. GRACIE BOWEN. The girl of my dreams. The girl of my nightmares. The girl of my life. And I wouldn't have it any other way...

Oh, and in case you wondering, we _so_ missed the bus ;)


End file.
